creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Be Scared
It was December 7, my birthday. I never cared much for my birthday. Sure I had some fun, but my birthdays weren't the best. But that one night, on my 10th birthday, it haunted me. I don't know why, or how, but that night and every night since, it finds some way to scare me. I only recently discovered what it looked like. I wish I didn't. It's a rat; large, but not giant, and with the most awful teeth. Oh god, the teeth, so sharp and long, it can't even close his mouth. It just stays open. The worst part about it, though, is how it smiles at you, staring into your soul. I was playing Yu-Gi-Oh on my DS because, of course, I couldn't fall asleep due to the noises it made. But then, I saw it. It ran across the room, a flash of fur and teeth, faster than any rat I ever knew. I got up to tell my parents, but of course they didn't believe me. As always they said, "Your mind is playing tricks on you," or, "It was just a nightmare." I will keep writing, as long as things keep happening. Oh god, oh god. It stays under my bed now. Every five minutes I hear it whisper to me, "go to sleep." I'm so scared right now. I told my parents but they didn't even bother taking a look. I don't know if it wants my soul or just wants to eat me. I hate this. I'm so tired but that THING keeps me up all night. I managed to sleep over at my cousins house for a few hours one night. I was rested enough in the wee hours of the morning to write this down, but then I heard the front door open, and looked. Nothing but the open door. I closed the door, trying to immediately go back to sleep, but to no avail. The rat got the best of me, and I didn't sleep because the damn thing whispered all night long. If I die, someone please read this. I want to tell everyone but... enough negative talk. I'm really tired and I guess I'll try to sleep again, but I probably won't be successful. It ended for a little, then came back. I still don't know what it wants from me but I do know this. Every night it's getting stronger and more fearless. I saw it again. It's bigger now, and more fast. It ran from the closet to under my bed. I went to sleep on my couch for the 100th time. It ran under there too, and now it says random gibberish. I can't understand a word it says, but something about its tone is demonic. I think it feeds on my fear, and if that's true, it's gotten a lot so far. I've resorted to naps during the day. Good thing it does nothing during day. It's nocturnal, I think. If this keeps up, I think I'll kill myself. I know what it wants now. It wants a sacrifice. Something small, like a dog or a cat, is unacceptable. It wants my parents. So, I did what it wanted me to do. While they were sleeping, I slit their throats. I saw it running, stopping for a moment to smile at me before it went to his meal. I don't think I can live with myself. If you are reading this and have run into that THING, don't be scared and it will not grow. It is scared of you at first, so don't be afraid. As for me? Don't come looking. As you are reading this, I am dead. I've killed myself. So just remember: Don't be scared. Category:Animals Category:Demon/Devil